


It All Started In The Hot Tub

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Toki's been getting a little too attached to Nathan and the lead singer will be damned if he'll be left in the dark. Pickles is skeptical of the brunet's motives and Skwisgaar doesn't keep secrets. But does that mean Nathan will go down that hole?





	It All Started In The Hot Tub

It was becoming strange, the way Toki was following around the raven haired man. Usually he clung to the blond, annoying him and fighting about guitar solos. Recently, though, Toki had begun following Nathan around, sitting next to him and just randomly talking about things with him. Smiling and laughing, trying to crack jokes, a lot of them falling flat because of Toki’s shitty grasp on English. Nathan was a bit put off, surprised that Toki was basically ignoring his idol to follow around a vocalist. Although, Nathan was nice, laughing and joking back. They would pal around and hangout, usually that was something he only did with Pickles. Pickles found it a bit strange too, “Why would he just start followin’ you ‘round fer no reason?” Pickles asked, “Because I’m fucking cool.” Nathan snapped defensively. Pickles would shake his head and down some booze.

Nathan decided to consult Skwisgaar, maybe he had driven Toki away or something. He was the most likely to have the answers. The raven haired man knocked at the blond’s door, a call from inside ushering him in. Nathan stood inside awkwardly, “Hey uh… What did you do to Toki?” Nathan asked awkwardly, “Excuses me?” Skwisgaar asked, “Uh, Toki’s been following me around n stuff lately and like usually he does that to you so like… Why?” Nathan asked, “Oh dats…” Skwisgaar sighed, “Okays… Sos.. he tolds mes nots to tells yous dis…. But….” Skwisgaar started, “Yous shoulds probabklies knows.” The blond stated, “Tokis has a bits ofs a… Crushes ons yous.” The guitarist said, “A what?” Nathan said stunned, Skwisgaar sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “He vants to haves homosexcktuals relactions withs yous, okays? Is don’ts knows whys he tells me dat, but he does. I tolds hims to gets to knows yous because den he mights nots wants tos anymores.” The blond groaned, “It ams nots workings….” He added. Nathan was stunned, Toki wanted to fuck him. It was confirmed.

Two months had passed, Toki’s behavior remained the same. Nathan felt strange, he wasn’t weirded out, why wasn’t he weirded out? “Na’tans.” Toki said, “Yeah, Toki?” Nathan responded, “De guys ams goings for de drinks, ams yous goings withs?” Toki asked, “Nah, throat hurts.” Nathan replied with a sigh. Toki nodded, “I amnest either, Moiderface ams bekings dildos.” Toki replied, Nathan nodded. The raven haired man put on a movie and leaned back against the hot tub. Toki also leaned back, drinking from an opened beer beside the tub. 

It didn’t take long for the two to get drunk, Toki mumbling gibberish and was giggling as Nathan groaned and laughed. “Ams too warms in bathstubs.” Toki slurred, crawling out, “Toki, how many times do I gotta tell ya it ain’t a bathtub, it’s a hot tub.” Nathan said, Toki shrugged, “Hot tub ams just warm, bubbly bathtub with friends.” Nathan honestly couldn’t argue with that logic, it seemed pretty true. Toki sat in a small puddle of warm water behind Nathan, his feet still in the tub. “Na’tans… I haves… I haves somethkings tos tells yous…” Toki almost mumbled. Nathan looked back to him, “Yeah, Toki?” He responded, “Na’tans please don’t hates mes for dis…” Toki said, Nathan turned more towards Toki as the Scandinavian blushed hard. He tried to look away from the singer, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. Toki laughed nervously, “Na’tans Is…. Is has feelings for yous…” Toki scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Nathan, “Romantics feelings for yous…” He almost mumbled again, looking away from Nathan mid-sentence out of embarrassment. 

Toki sighed, “I amnest knows ifs yous notices me… Buts Is tried to follow yous tos get closers tos yous… Is thoughts it voulds makes mes comes to mines senses…. But… But Is just likes yous even more… Likes likes.” Toki blushed, Nathan looked at him in surprise. Even though he knew all this, the fact that Toki was admitting it to him, to his face, it made Nathan’s chest feel odd. Toki laughed nervously as he waited for Nathan’s response. Nathan got out of the water after that, sitting next to Toki, he was maybe just a little closer than acceptable, but neither of them seemed to mind. Nathan sighed and looked at Toki, “Toki…” He started, leaning in closer to the guitarist. They were nose to nose when Nathan smirked, “I know.” Nathan spoke against Toki’s lips and then he kissed the younger man hard. 

The smaller man let out a little yelp of surprise at the kiss, “Na’tans!” He gasped against Nathan’s kiss. Nathan just put a leg over Toki and pushed him to lay down. The raven haired man continued to kiss Toki while hovering over him, the norwegian groaning into the singer’s mouth. They finally pull away to breathe, Nathan huffing and Toki heavily panting. Nathan smirked down at the brunet, “Skwisgaar told me a long while ago, Toki.” Nathan spoke with a smirk. Toki blushed and looked away grumbling, “Don’t give him too much shit for it though, because now you can finally have what you want.” Nathan said with a dirty grin. Toki gave him a questioning look, “Whats cans I haves?” He inquired, Nathan gave him a sultry look, “I’m finally going to fuck you.” Nathan said with a wide grin. Toki gasped and blushed wildly, looking away from the lead singer. Nathan lowered himself to the Norwegian’s neck, “Come on, Toki, don’t be so shy, baby.” Nathan growled, Toki whimpered at the sound of Nathan calling him ‘baby’. Nathan began to nip at the guitarist’s neck, “You like that, Toki, like when I call you names, huh?” Nathan inquired, “J-ja.” Toki whimpered. Nathan smirked, “That’s my good boy.” The raven haired man growled against Toki’s neck.

Nathan began to leave hickeys on Toki’s neck, it’d create suspicion tomorrow but, in the moment, neither of them cared much about that. Nathan was growling about all the things he was going to do to Toki, “I’m going to fucking ram your little asshole, absolutely demolish it.” Nathan bit at Toki’s ear, “I’m gonna stretch you so fuckin wide, I bet you’re so tight. Ever been with another guy before?” Nathan asked, “N-no, Na’tans.” Toki whimpered, Nathan smirked at that. The raven haired man went back to groping the brunet now, “I’m gonna demolish your little g-spot, fill you so full of my cum you’ll feel it in your fuckin stomach.” Nathan growled out with a wide grin, his eyes wild with lust. Toki would’ve never guess Nathan could talk so dirty, “Would you like that, huh baby?Would you like to get fucked like a bitch?” The raven haired man inquired. Toki whimpered and moaned under Nathan’s touch, “J-ja, ja, Na’tans.” Toki moaned, “Oh that’s my good boy, moan for me.” Nathan nearly moaned himself.

Toki moaned and groaned as Nathan groped him, grinding himself into Toki. Nathan’s touch was almost too much to Toki to take. Toki shook and held onto Nathan’s shoulders, “Na’tans please… Please bes gentles, Is never does dis before.” Toki whimpered timidly, Nathan smirked, “Heh, me either.” He replied. Then after a small pause Nathan decided he might want to reassure Toki, “But… But I know what to do y’know… Pickles has done stuff before and he told me about it and so… Like I know what to do.” Nathan said a little more awkwardly than he meant to. Toki blushed and giggled, “Skwisgaars tolds mes abouts it toos… But dat was supposed to bes a secrets.” Toki spoke still blushing and smiling. “Heh, maybe we should move this to the bedroom in case the others come home.” Nathans remarked, “Ja… Ja dats a goods ideas.” Toki agreed. Nathan stood up and offered a hand to Toki, “Let’s head to my room, then.” Nathan said with a sultry look, Toki blushed darker but took the singer’s hand.

They got to Nathan’s room and shut the door behind them both, Nathan instantly kissing the guitarist as soon as the door was locked. The two of them stumbled back to Nathan’s bed, Nathan shoving Toki down and crawling on top of him. The two made out furiously, “Na’tans, Is amnest able to takes it anymore!” Toki groaned, tugging at the singer’s trunks, “Is vants yous now!” He nearly cried out. Out of everyone Nathan had been with, no one wanted him this desperately, usually they let him do as he pleased rather than beg for faster, more. After all, he was Nathan Explosion and most people let him do as he pleased because of that. Not Toki though, he was impatient. 

Nathan sat back and pulled down Toki’s trunks before doing the same to his own. Toki blushed and gasped at the sight of Nathan, “Heh, like what you see?” Nathan inquired, a smirk on his face as he cocked his right eyebrow. Toki blushed harder, “Ja, yous ams very bigs.” The brunet spoke timidly, Nathan pounced back on the bed, “Thanks, you aren’t so bad yourself.” The singer remarked, giving Toki’s member a few strokes. Toki groaned and bit at his bottom lip. Nathan smirked, “Out of everyone in the band you were the last person I thought I’d be doing this with tonight.” Nathan commented, continuing to stroke the guitarist, “Oh ja? Whos dids you.. Ah… Thinks yous be dokings dis with?” Toki inquired, “Honestly? Probably Pickles, he gets touchy when he’s high.” Nathan answered. Toki groaned and let his head fall back, “Odin.” He groaned out.

The raven haired man gave Toki a devilish smile, “Do me a favor, Toki.” Nathan said, Toki looked back to the singer, “Ja?” He responded. Nathan smirked as he stroked his cock, “Suck me.” He said. Toki nodded as Nathan laid back on the pillow with his legs spread for the brunet. Toki got between the taller male’s thighs and let himself get onto all fours. The guitarist timidly grabbed Nathan’s cock, looking up to make eye contact with the singer. The Norwegian leaned down and licked a strip up the underside of Nathan’s cock, Nathan sighed and pet Toki’s hair. Toki licked the head of Nathan’s cock around in circles and gave it a quick kiss before going down. “Oh fuck, you’re way to good at this.” Nathan groaned. The brunet just looked up at Nathan and batted his eyelashes before continuing to suck off the lead singer. Toki’s mouth and throat were like hot, wet, velvet. Nathan moaned roughly and praised Toki’s talented tongue, bucking up into the brunet’s mouth. The raven haired man was surprised when Toki didn’t protest to Nathan bucking up into his mouth, but he didn’t question a good thing. 

After a while of Toki giving the lead singer head Nathan pulled the norwegian up to him. Nathan began to make out violently with the brunet, grinding himself up against Toki. The norwegian whimpered and bit at his bottom lip as Nathan teased him mercilessly. Finally, Nathan tired of teasing, flipping their positions so that Toki’s back was on the mattress. Nathan got between the guitarist’s thighs, smirking up at him. Nathan hadn’t ever done this before but Pickles had told him all about it. All the things Pickles like and all the things he did. Nathan supposed it should work on Toki just as good.

The raven hair man pulled Toki’s legs over his shoulders and raised Toki’s ass to be in his face. Nathan spread the norwegian's ass open, leaning down and giving it an experimental lick. Toki shuddered and plushed, “Na’tans.” He whimpered out in shame. It hadn’t been as gross as Nathan had thought it would be, so he continued on. The raven haired man lapped at the guitarist’s anus, every now and then giving him a smack on the ass that would earn a yelp from Toki. The brunet couldn’t help his moans and groans as Nathan ate him out, “O-Odins! N-Na’tan! Sos goods!” Toki cried out, digging his nails into the mattress as his head fell back. Toki panted and huffed, moaning against his will, “Na-... Na’tans s-stops or Is ams gonna cum!” The norwegian cried out. Nathan pulled away from Toki’s ass “Can’t have that.” Nathan remarked with a grin that made Toki feel dirty. Nathan reached into the bedside table for lube, “I-... Uh don’t have anymore condoms.” Nathan remarked, Toki gave him an odd look, “Na’tans I ams not a women… I ams not gokings tos get pregnant. It amnest matter.” Toki responded. Nathan chuckled a little, “Oh yeah.” He said with a tone of realization. 

Nathan got back between Toki’s legs and began putting lube on his fingers, “Why ams yous dokings dat?” Toki asked, Nathan smirked at him, “I’ve gotta stretch you before I plow you Toki…” Nathan said with a wild grin on his face, easing a finger into the brunet’s virgin ass. Toki sighed, “Or do you want me to make you bleed?” Nathan inquired, “N-Nos.” Toki stuttered, blushing while giving Nathan the most innocent look he’d ever seen. The singer couldn’t fathom how someone could look so innocent with his fingers in their ass. Nathan decided he liked the look Toki was giving him though and added a second finger inside Toki. The guitarist squirmed and whimpered, Nathan began kissing him to distract Toki. It worked for the most part, Toki stopped squirming and Nathan began to scissor his fingers.

Soon Toki was wiggling his hips along with Nathan’s fingering, moaning like a whore. Toki couldn’t get enough of Nathan’s fingers, “Oh Odin! Oh ja! Ja! Harder Na’tans! Harder!” The brunet cried. Nahan didn’t think anyone could ever make his cock ache so bad, but here Toki was crying out for Nathan and making the raven haired man nearly lose it. “You make it so hard not to just brutalize you.” Nathan groaned as he added a third finger. Toki hissed but continued to roll his hips, “Comes on Na’tans! Is vants you tos fucks me already!” The brunet cried out, the ends of his words turning into more of a whimpered beg than a moan. 

Nathan let the brunet’s legs fall and got closer to his pelvis, sitting on his knees. The raven haired man poured some lube onto himself, looking up at the norwegian through his long locks, hanging down around him. Toki bit his lip out of anxious habit, Nathan’s size was intimidating him. Nathan pushed his cockhead flush against Toki’s entrance, Toki whimpered out a pathetic, “Gentle.” As Nathan put more pressure on the guitarist’s asshole. The singer sighed with a deep groan as his cock popped in. Toki yelped out grabbing onto the sheets for dear life as Nathan eased himself inside.

Toki whimpered and his chest heaved. Nathan groaned as he looked down at the brunet, “Just breathe, Toki.” He whispered, kissing Toki’s forehead. Nathan held the scandinavian man’s cheek, “You’re doing so good.” Nathan added with a light purr. Toki nodded and whimpered in response to Nathan. He began to move his hips when the pain edged away, Nathan beginning to rock against him slowly as he took the hint. 

Soon Nathan was picking up a pace, hard and deep. The headboard rattled fiercely everytime Nathan would rutt into the smaller male. Toki cried out like a virgin, blushing and moaning loudly. Both of the men were hot and sweating, the room was steamy and full of moans. Nathan grunted every time he would shove his cock forcefully into Toki’s asshole. Toki was moaning incessantly, “Oh Odin! Oh Na’ten! Oh mores! Mores Na’tans!” Toki cried out, his nails digging into Nathan’s back. Nathan grunted, “Is this what you wanted, Toki?” Toki whimpered, in response, “Did you always want me to fuck you like this? You wanted the biggest guy in the band to pin you down like this? To fuck you like another one of the groupies?” Nathan asked, his voice husky and demanding as he continued to fuck the brunet. Toki bit his lip and whimpered, “J-ja… B-buts Is… Is didn’ts vants to haves to gos.” Toki groaned, “Is wants yous to fucks me alls de times, nots onlys once.” Toki groaned out between panting and moaning. 

Nathan smirked at Toki, that dirty smirk that made his cock ache and his cheeks go red. Toki moaned out horribly loud as Nathan began putting more focus into making the bed hit the wall again. “O-oh ja! Fucks me Na’tans! Fucks me likes de groupies!” Toki moaned out loudly as Nathan shoved one of Toki’s legs up higher. The singer let one hand go to grap Toki’s throat, “You wanna be treated like the groupies? Alright, here you go.” Nathan growled. The raven haired man pushed down hard against the younger man’s neck, absolutely demolishing the brunet’s anus. Toki’s sweet spot was getting wrecked mercilessly by Nathan’s huge cock, Toki was shouting and moaning loudly as Nathan began to fuck into Toki with a merciless rage. The bed was hitting the wall so hard it was chipping at the paint. “Fucks! Oh fucks! Odin!” Toki cried out wantonly. 

Suddenly Nathan heard the blonde’s voice from the living room, “Vat de hell is dat noise?” In reference to Nathan just thrusting the headboard into the wall violently. Nathan huffed and pulled Toki up off of his bed. Nathan shoved a gag in Toki’s mouth and shoved him up against the opposite wall of the door. The raven haired man held up Toki’s leg, thrust himself back inside the brunet with a huff, and began to ruthlessly demolish Toki against the wall. Toki cried out around the gag, which was muffling him quite a bit. Nathan shoved the guitarist’s head against the wall. Nathan began to jerk Toki off in rhythm with his punishing thrusts, Toki was crying out pitifully. “You gonna cum? Huh Toki?” Nathan whispered hotly as he picked up the pace a little bit more. Toki nodded furiously and added to that with a muffled moan. Nathan smirked and continued to fuck the life out of the brunet. Toki screamed out around the gag, Nathan smirked when he felt Toki’s cum dripping over his hand.

Nathan then pulled his cock out and put Toki on his knees. He shoved the norwegian man’s head down and began to brutally face fuck him. Toki moaned and whined against Nathan’s member. Nathan didn’t think Toki had ever looked any better the only time it could be questioned was when Toki was moaning out Nathan’s name, and he assumed it was a tie. Toki continued to suck away as Nathan brutalized his mouth. Finally Nathan pulls his dick out of the brunet’s mouth and cums on his face, a lot ending up on his lips and in his mouth. Nathan groaned out a low, “God, Toki.” and his cum dripped down Toki’s chin. Nathan smirked, “Fuck you look good like that.” He commented in a husky tone, smearing his cock around in the cum on Toki’s face and then slipping his cock back in Toki’s mouth. Nathan gave him that damn smirk again, “Such a dirty boy.” He purred, “I’ll have to make you swallow it all next time.” He added.

The two heard a pissed of Skwisgaar coming from outside the hallway, “Vats de hell ams yous two doking in deres?! It ams soundkings likes des homosektuals relations!” Skwisgaar shouted. Nathan and Toki both mumbled “Shit” and rushed to dress themselves.

Later at the band meeting the following day Skwisgaar gave Toki a questionable look, “Since ven did yous gets de groupies?” Skwisgaar inquired, “Vats dos yous mean?” Toki asked, “Don’ts plays dumb looks at all dem hickeys on yours neck?” Skwisgaar asked. Toki and Nathan shared a nervous glance of ‘oh fuck’ and Toki answers, “Uhs… I don’ts knows, I don’ts remembers much ofs yesterdays… Haha.” It was a very obvious lie and now everyone had their eyes on Toki, he soon noticed it too. “Ohs mans, somebodys hankboiger times me.” Toki groaned as he put his head in his hands.


End file.
